meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
1983
April Reachout International Records release "Trouser Press Presents The Best Of America Underground" a compilation of various interesting American artists. "The Booker Tease" features on it. In order to promote the upcoming European Mole Show, The Residents release a live album of a The Mole Show at The Roxy. This had previously been bootlegged. 12th: The Residents release "Residue of The Residents" a compilation of various studio outtakes and slight rarities, to fund the upcoming European Mole Show. May 5th: The Residents rehearse for The Mole Show in front of a private audience. A recording of this is released on Assorted Secrets 22nd: In order to promote the upcoming Mole Show Intermission is released in Holland. 23rd: The Residents debut the European Mole Show at The Rotation Theatre, in Hannover, Germany. * According to The Residents' diary, this show was a very good and edgy opener. 25th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Secession Theatre, in Vienna, Austria. * According to The Residents' diary, this was very bad show, compared to the first and third. 26th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Secession Theatre, in Vienna, Austria. * The Residents start to keep a diary around this time. It's available to read on their Website. According to the diary, this was a good show. 27th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Alabamahalle Theater, in Munich, Germany 28th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Volksbildungsheim Theatre, in Frankfurt, Germany * The Residents' van gets wrecked before this show, a backdrop stand falls over, a Resident gets sick, and Penn is attacked on stage. 29th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Schumannsaal Theatre, in Dusseldorf, Germany * The Residents note that this is the best theatre they had performed in yet. 30th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Metropol Theatre, in Berlin, Germany * The Residents were nervous at this show but found the audience loved it anyway. June 1st: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Falkoner Theatre, in Copenhagen, Denmark 2nd: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Markthalle Theatre, in Hamburg, Germany * Due to an airline strike, The Residents were late to the show. 3rd: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Zeche Theatre, in Bochum, Germany 4th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Muziekcentrum Theatre, in Utrecht, Netherlands * This show is recorded and used as the soundtrack to the Mole Show VHS. Later on, the full show is released on CD as The Mole Show Live In Holland. 5th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Plan K, in Brussels, Belgium 7th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Olympia Theatre, in Paris, France 8th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Palais D'Hiver, in Lyon, France 9th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Volkhaus Theatre, in Zurich, Switzerland 12th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The TeatroTenda Theatre, in Bologna, Italy 13th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Rolling Stone, in Milan, Italy 14th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Teatro Apollo, in Firenze, Italy 17th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Salon Cibeles, in Barcelona, Spain 18th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Sala Extases, in Valencia, Spain 19th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Rock-Ola Theatre, in Madrid, Spain 20th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Rock-Ola Theatre, in Madrid, Spain 21st: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Le Edad de Oro, in Madrid, Spain * This show is filmed in its entirety for TVE. Part of the film is used on the Mole Show VHS. An excerpt from the show is released on The Third Reich 'n Roll 2018 pREServed edition. * Shortly before this show Penn got very sick and had to be taken to hospital. "L''" acts as the narrator. 23rd: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Cinema le Femina, in Bordeaux, France * This show was delayed by 15 minutes, it started at 9:30. Someone asked a Resident for an autograph. 24th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Theatre Municipal, in Poitiers, France * France loves The Residents more than any show beforehand, resulting in the first Encore of the tour. The Residents stop updating the diary. In order to promote the ''British Mole Show, Intermission ''is released in Britain.'' 27th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at Town Hall, in Birmingham, England 28th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Hammersmith Odeon, in London, England 29th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Royal Court, in Liverpool, England 30th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Queens Hall, in Edinburgh, Scotland July 1st: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The Leicester Polytechnic, in Leicestershire, England September In order to regain some of the money lost by The Mole Show, Ralph Records re-release "Subterranean Modern" The Residents, along with Renaldo & The Loaf, continue working on Title In Limbo, a project begun in 1981. During this time they also record "Safety Is A Cootie Wootie" October 7th: The Residents perform The Mole Show at The New Music America Theatre, in Washington DC. * This is the final performance of The Mole Show. It's recorded and filmed, part of the film is used on the Mole Show VHS, the full show is released on the Mole Box. Their props, which were in storage in England, fail to arrive, resulting in a minimalist version of the show similar to the first show. In order to regain some of the wealth lost during the expensive Mole Show, ''Ralph Records releases a Picturedisc of Eskimo, and a standard re-issue of [[Not Available|''Not Available]]. They also release "Against The Grain" a compilation of various songs by Snakefinger. The Residents, along with Renaldo & The Loaf, finish working on Title In Limbo. They then start to work on ''George & James'', the first album in their "American Composers Series" November 19th: The Residents, along with Renaldo & The Loaf, release "Title In Limbo" Category:Years